People do get happy ends
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A little Bakura and Ryou One Shot I got back from my Beta, one of my fave pairings. Yes I know the title is a gramtic cringe but it's a song lyric so not my fault...compeletly.


Ah another Yu-Gi-Oh! One Shot and to a pairing I love but gets so little love form me here, -pout-. Remember to check out my galleries and the IMVU link in my bio, Anime is Kami on IMVU and I am AishiCc there.

**WarNinGs**: One Shot, Shounen-Ai, slight fluffyness, Bakura's mouth.

**Betaed by Sylvania, keke, who prefers Prideshipping, got lots of that posted.**

**Aishi Say**

"_Just help me to believe again  
That broken hearts can heal and mend  
And people do get happy ends_."

From "Beautiful" from the band Sweetbox, they are on Youtube.

**Just help me to believe again, that broken hearts can heal and mend**

"It is _way_ too hot out here," Ryou whined softly, looking to his ghost-like Yami, it had been about a month since he had first learned of his new trick. Like Yugi's Yami his could now be seen in the real world by those who could see Yami, which, even in the gumi, was not many.

Bakura huffed, flicking phantom locks over his shoulder, "_Please,_ I am desert born, this is _nothing_." The Yami could not feel the heat as he was but he could guess from Ryo's clothing and face, he had learned how to read the people of this time.

"Well I'm not and you can't feel in that form anyway," Ryou reminded the former Egyptian, he reminded him of a lazy cat with the way he was frowning. "You'd probably light a fire right now."

"You said no fires in the house except for in the fire places, and you think I never listen…I just try not to. Which is impossible when you bang off about the same things over and over again. It makes me feel like a pet being trained, I do not like it, not at all." Bakura crossed his arms, dark eyes regarding his Hikari, "If you want I'll take over."

Ryou blinked, "Well…alright. If you can ask I can trust, fair is fair." Soft eyes regarded the Yami right back, trust was something new to Bakura but he was trying.

Sighing, Bakura drew in a breath, tying back his long hair he half sat on the railing. "To think after you are gone the world will look even more alien to me when next I wake. Pity, your world is amusing, but there can be no darkness without the light."

Ryou bit his lip, "I guess not…Bakura I am sorry, your fate I mean. I am sure there is some way to undo it but no one knows now…if they ever did." It hurt knowing that Bakura contemplated his lack of existence once he died, it was an empty half-life he lived now.

"Hm…perhaps. All I do know is how the Items were formed has something to do with Yami and I, and all of you. Thoth help me but I have no more idea how I exist than the Pharaoh does, his father ordered this made, I know that much." Pale fingers gestured at the Sennen Ring before he banished it, it reflected light into eyes his ,or Ryou's, it did not matter, annoying was annoying. "Tell me little one, why concern yourself? No one hunts you for your Item, and if they did I would swallow their very soul." Bakura turned his dark slanted eyes on his Hikari, "Do you really feel such pity for a monster like me?"

Ryou looked down, fidgeting a bit, "You aren't a monster, you're just angry and misunderstood…you don't hurt me and my friends like you use to. Thank you for that, it means a lot that you curb your nature for my sake."

Bakura chuckled softly, raising a phantom chin with a slender finger, "Come now _poppet_ control is part of the game, I can keep my claws in for a little while. Your gumi will fall in the end by another hand if not my own, Yami will fail and with that will come death. You only live because they do not hate you as I do them, Honda still owes me and I will see he pays."

Ryou placed a phantom hand on one he knew to be warm, "Don't kill him. He doesn't understand like I do so he hates, please Bakura do not kill him for wanting to protect me." Small voice trembled as it pleaded, the gumi just wanted to protect him, that was one of the same goals they shared with the pale Yami, one more than they would guess.

"So fearful," Bakura cooed almost a purr as he smiled, trailing the back of his hand along a phantom cheek, death knew it's limitations. Large brown eyes stared at him in confusion and he just smiled again, Ryou had no idea what crossed his mind, "So very beautiful." Warm lips brushed chilly ones before he pulled away, "You are mine to protect _not_ his…unless you favor him? If so then tell me and he can have you, free of me."

Ryou blinked, confused by what had just happened, "Favor…oh…I do not favor him no, you never told me you loved me." The Hikari bit his lip as the Yami turned from him, as he was he could not turn him to face him, "Did you think I would reject you?"

"You would have every right to, after all I am dead for starters," Bakura sighed, sitting down on the railing and hugging his left knee, his right leg hanging limp. "If I had a body of my own then you'd have even more problems…our past being the least of them."

"Yami was a bastard at first as well and now look and him and Yugi…Bakura, I can and have forgiven you for most of what you have done, you were so angry and alone…now you're not alone." Ryou reached out, placing a phantom hand on a crimson tank top strap, "I'm here for you…I'll always be here for you."

Bakura turned his head, blinking dark eyes at him, "You would put up with me for that long? What of your beloved gumi? I highly doubt they would be pleased you wish to keep me around."

"The gumi do _not_ control my life and _neither_ do you, _I _do and _I_ want you around," Ryou took a step closer to his body, watching his head rise and dark eyes so like his own watch him back. "You are _my_ Yami not theirs, you are _mine_ to protect as well." Stopping beside his body he tilted his ghostly head and returned the kiss his body had stolen from his soul, "And I plan on keeping you at my beck and call for a while longer, my protector king."

Bakura chuckled, "Sweet fool, you are no thief and it would break your friend's little hearts if I were to teach you. Don't frown so young one I do not plan on staying half alive for the rest of your life, I do not want to share your life like this forever. I would not mind sharing your life when I have one of my own as well, I have much to atone for in two life times."

Ryou smiled, looking out at the skyline, "I will help you atone and you can help me, I am you and I will help you bare your sins."

Bakura nodded, looking out into the modern world as well, "As you wish, you have always been the key to my humanity and my salvation. I will see you safe as you see me back to being human, truly human and not just alive. Darkness cannot exist without the light and I will no longer try to, Yami's ways are not my own but I will try, for you I swear I will try."

Ryou hugged his shoulders, "I do not want Yami I want you, you are trying so hard just let it happen, do not force it. There is no hurry, I will not forsake you now that I know you, the real you." Closing his eyes he smiled, "For now I just want to hold you."

Bakura closed his own eyes, pale skin used to the chill of the dead, it felt real and real was good, "Hold away Love, hold away."

**Just help me to believe again, that broken hearts can heal and mend**

And now we have reached the end so go read another fic of mine after you leave a review…please?


End file.
